Emily Fields
Emily Fields is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Emily wordt gespeeld door actrice Shay Mitchell. Biografie Emily Fields is de sportieveling van de groep met een groot talent voor zwemmen: ze is de beste zwemster van het Rosewood zwemteam. Van de vriendinnengroep is Emily de bezorgde, lieve en loyale vriendin. Emily geeft zoveel om haar vriendinnen dat ze alles doet om ze veilig te houden. Ze is enigskind en daardoor ook het middelpunt in haar ouders' leven. Hoewel Emily door veel moeilijkheden gaat (het ontdekken van haar geaardheid, de dood van haar ex-vriendin Maya St. Germain), blijft ze altijd sterk en komt ze er altijd weer bovenop. Emily wordt gezien als de zwakste schakel door "A". Emily heeft een moeilijk verleden, ze was verliefd op haar beste vriendin Alison voordat ze verdween. Wanneer "A" op het toneel verschijnt, vindt Emily het moeiijk om hiermee om te gaan. Soms dreigde Alison dingen te zeggen waardoor Emily uit de kast zou moeten komen naar iedereen. Toen Emily uit kwam voor haar geaardheid, hadden haar ouders - vooral haar moeder, Pam Fields - erg veel moeite dit te accepteren, maar uiteindelijk lijken ze het geaccepteerd te hebben. Haar vriendinnen hebben haar ook gesteund hierin. Uiterlijk Emily heeft een rond ovaal gezicht met volle lippen en diepe bruine ogen. Haar donkerbruine haar - meestal los gedragen - benadrukt haar olijvige teint. Ze heeft een atletisch gezicht, zoals dat van een zwemmer. Ze is het simpelst gekleed van de vriendinnen en draagt ook de minste make-up. Haar lieve glimlach zegt veel over haar persoonlijkheid. Verhaallijn Emily |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Emily voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Aria, Hanna en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Als Alison er ook bij is, vraagt Hanna Alison of ze de nieuwe clip van Beyoncé ook al gedownload heeft, maar daar heeft Alison nog geen tijd voor gehad. Emily zegt dat ze hem geweldig vindt, waarop Alison zegt: "Misschien iets te geweldig, Em?" Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. thumb|leftEmily is verrast dat Aria weer terug is en op school is ze dan ook de eerste die Aria bijkletst over alles wat ze gemist heeft terwijl ze weg was, onder andere dat de andere drie meiden die vroeger haar vriendinnen waren (Hanna, Spencer en Emily), geen contact meer met elkaar hebben sinds Alison's verdwijning. In de tussentijd is de voormalige dikke Hanna veranderd in het poplairste meisje van de klas, samen met de vroegere nerd Mona, die ook een make-over heeft gehad. thumb|leftThuis bespreekt Emily de terugkomst van Aria met haar moeder, Pam Fields, die duidelijk zo veroordelend en controlerend is als een moeder - ze maakt een opmerking over de roze pluk die Aria vroeger in haar haren had en dat de moeder van Aria haar "er zo bij liet lopen". Emily wordt door haar moeder naar de St. Germains gestuurd om een mand te brengen als welkomstgeschenk. thumb|leftDe St. Germains zijn nieuw komen wonen in het huis van Alison DiLaurentis. Daar ontmoet Emily de dochter van de St. Germains, een meisje met veel lef, Maya. Ze helpt Maya met de verhuisdozen en beide meisjes vertellen over hun vriendjes. Als Emily weggaat, kust Maya haar echter. Maya is ook erg overtuigend en krijgt Emily zover om voor de eerste keer wiet te roken. thumb|leftDe volgende dag gaan Maya en Emily samen wandelen, en Emily deelt haar gedachten over Alison en haar verdwijning met Maya. Het is moeilijk voor Emily om de achtergebleven spullen van Alison te zien terwijl ze worden afgevoerd in een container. Maya geeft Emily een ongemakkelijke kus en dit is het eerste overduidelijke signaal dat ze uitzendt wat betreft haar gevoelens voor Emily. thumb|leftEen dag later, op school na de zwemtraining, vindt Emily in haar kluisje een brief van "A", om haar te laten weten dat ze de kus van de dag ervoor gezien heeft. Spencer sluit haar kluis dichtbij Emily en ziet dat Emily staat te staren. Ze vraagt of alles goed gaat, maar Emily ontkent dat er iets mis is. Ze vouwt het briefje van A weer op en legt het terug in haar kluisje. thumb|leftEmily gaat langs bij Aria en ze krijgen het over de berichtjes die ze ontvangen hebben. Het blijkt dat ze dus niet de enigen zijn die berichtjes hebben gehad. Ze willen beiden overduidelijk niets loslaten over de inhoud van de berichtjes, buiten het feit dat ze persoonlijke informatie bevatten, die alleen Alison van hen wist. thumb|leftHet lichaam van Alison is gevonden en Emily was hier als eerste bij met Maya. Ze wist wel dat Alison terug zou komen, en wilde naar binnen lopen, waarna Maya haar duidelijk maakt dat het om het lichaam van Alison gaat, wat gevonden is. Emily is in schok, en op dat moment wordt het lichaam in een zwarte zak langsgereden. thumb|leftTijdens de uitvaart van Alison krijgt Emily de heupfles van Hanna met alcohol erin in haar handen geduwd. Ze bespreken met elkaar dat ze allen berichten van "A" hebben ontvangen. Buiten worden de liars aangesproken door detective Wilden, die hen aankondigt nieuwe verklaringen af te gaan nemen, omdat het nu om een moordzaak gaat. De meisjes worden achtergelaten met een nieuwe SMS van "A". The Jenna Thing thumb|leftDe Liars zitten in een restaurant (Apple Rose Grille), waar zij de nieuwe berichten die ze ontvangen hebben van "A" bespreken. Ook hebben ze het over de verdwijning van Alison . Ze discussiëren ook over hun angst dat 'The Jenna Thing' uit zal komen. Dan krimpen de meiden ineen als ze een tikkend geluid horen: ze weten dat Jenna Marshall het restaurant binnenkomt met haar blindenstok. Ze staan heel stil op en vertrekken. thumbEmily's gevoelens voor het nieuwe buurmeisje Maya worden groter sinds de twee meisjes meer tijd samen doorbrengen. Maya is overduidelijk aan het flirten met Emily, door te zeggen dat ze uit Maya's kopje wil drinken als Emily haar een drinken aanbiedt. Ze verontschuldigt zich voor het niet op komen dagen op de begrafenis van Alison, maar Emily begrijpt haar volkomen. Maya vindt het moeilijk om thumb|leftte wennen in het huis van Alison, omdat er steeds meer spullen van Alison opduiken. Ze geven elkaar een knuffel wanneer Pam aankomt, die Maya vrolijk begroet. Pam is wel terughoudend als Maya haar een knuffel geeft als groet. Pam nodigt Maya uit om bij Emily te slapen, omdat ze medelijden heeft met Maya, die in het DiLaurentis huis moet slapen zo kort nadat daar een lichaam gevonden is. Maya neemt het aanbod aan. Maya en Emily gaan naar Spencer, die buiten aan het oefenen is met veldhockey. Spencer wil graag thumbuniversiteitsaanvoerder worden. Ze ontmoet nu Maya, die een onhandige opmerking maakt over Alison; ze noemt haar het dode meisje (dead girl), maar biedt hiervoor haar excuses aan en gaat Spencer gaat door met oefenen. Emily en Maya nodigen Spencer uit om mee koffie te gaan drinken, maar ze is te druk met oefenen. thumb|leftBij Emily's kluisje probeert Ben haar te zoenen, misschien als bewijs voor haar interesse, en Emily probeert weg te komen terwijl zij naar Maya staart die aan het andere eind van de gang staat. Emily zegt tegen Ben dat Maya bij haar thuis slaapt en Ben lijkt hier geen moeite mee te hebben. thumb|leftEr wordt een mededeling gedaan over de luidspreker van de school, waarin wordt gevraagd of Emily, Aria, Spencer en Hanna naar het kantoor van de directeur kunnen komen. De meiden zijn een beetje in paniek en een bespottende SMS van "A" versterkt het thumbgevoel. Op het kantoor ondervraagt Darren Wilden de meisjes over de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, waarbij hij hun nieuwe verklaringen overduidelijk heel skeptisch bekijkt. De meisjes beantwoorden de vragen unaniem, maar hij is zeker dat ze allemaal over hetzelfde liegen en hun verhalen ingestudeerd lijken. thumb|leftTijdens lunch zijn de meiden bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zullen brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben, niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had. Jenna komt de kantine in gelopen en Aria nodigt haar uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. In de flashback wordt getoond dat de meiden op een avond kleding aan het passen zijn, wanneer Alison opmerkt dat iemand hen aan het bespieden is - waarvan zij zeker is dat het Toby Cavanaugh is. Ze bedenkt onmiddellijk een plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien. Emily en Aria proberen er onderuit te komen, maar Ali was onvermurwbaar dat iemand die hen bespiedt, een lesje moet worden geleerd. Alison beveelt Spencer een aansteker aan te geven en steekt dethumb stinkbiom aan, waarna ze de deur van de garage opent en de stinkbom naar binnengooit. Het plan mislukt echter gigantisch - de garage vliegt in brand en Alison zag te laat dat er iemand - Jenna - binnen was in de garage. Door dit ongeluk is Jenna nu blind en Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby de schuld op zich heeft genomen. Alison heeft hem bedreigd met iets dat ze wist, maar dit was niet duidelijk voor Spencer. Terwijl de meiden zitten te lunchen gaan hun telefoons af. Jenna pakt de telefoon van Spencer en vraagt haar of ze het bericht nog gaat bekijken. Het bericht is natuurlijk van "A", om hen te laten weten dat ze weet van hun schuld. thumb|leftDie nacht liggen Maya en Emily samen in Emily's bed. Ze slapen behaaglijk samen totdat "A" een bericht stuurt naar Emily en haar vertelt dat hij/zij op de hoogte is van de veelbelovende romantische relatie. thumb|leftDe volgende dag brengt Ben Emily en Maya naar school. Hij pest de meisjes met hun 'lesbische pyjamafeest', waarmee hij duidelijk zijn thumb|onzekerheid over zijn relatie met Emily laat doorschemeren - en ook zijn onzekerheid over Emily's relatie met Maya. Maya wimpelt het af, maar Emily schaamt zich en is boos. Wanneer Maya uit de auto stapt, kust Emily Ben heftig, om hem en zichzelf te overtuigen. Maar wanneer Ben's vrienden op de auto beginnen te slaan en Ben prijzen voor zijn mannelijkheid, zucht Emily en verlaat ze de auto. Hanna is er precies op tijd om Emily te steunen en maakt verwaande opmerkingen naar de vrienden van Ben zodat ze weggaan. Ze begeleidt haar vriendin de school in. thumb|leftEmily denkt dat er iets mis is met haar. Thuis probeert ze haar moeder te vertellen over haar gevoelens en het twijfelen over haar geaardheid, maar haar moeder begrijpt haar compleet verkeerd. Ze schrijft Emily's onzekerheid toe aan de dood van Alison. Ze raadt Emily aan om samen met haar vriendinnen iets te doen om de dood van Alison op een goede manier te verwerken en op die manier beter in staat te zijn om het af te sluiten. thumb|leftEmily zit in het restaurant. Ze kijkt naar de armband en krijgt een flashback thumbnaar de nasleep van "The Jenna Thing", toen Alison de vriendinnen de armbanden met hun naam erop gaf. Alison gaf deze armbandjes in hetzelfde restaurant als Emily nu zit. Ze vroeg veelbetekenend of ze die van Emily moest vastknopen voor haar. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 95/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'ARIA:' Aria en Emily zijn niet heel close in de serie, al begint hun vriendschap redelijk goed in de Pilot aflevering; waar Emily en Aria samen de school in lopen en Emily Aria bij praat over dingen die ze gemist heeft toen ze in IJsland was. Ook gaat Emily dan bij Aria langs om te praten over het bericht dat ze van "A" heeft gehad - ze zijn de eerste twee die dit van elkaar weten. Zie ook Emria. *'SPENCER:' Emily en Spencer hebben een goede relatie - Spencer is beschermend over Emily. Dit blijkt uit hoe ze Emily beschermt als ze date met Toby en Paige, en dat ze naar de coach gaat als Emily gepest wordt vanwege haar geaardheid. Ze steunt Emily in het uit de kast komen en met haar gevoelens voor Maya. Ze vertrouwen elkaar en zijn er altijd voor elkaar; dit blijkt wel als Spencer bijna vermoord wordt door Ian en ze Emily belt die er meteen aan komt (zie ook Spemily). *'HANNA:' Hanna en Emily zijn erg close. Hanna vraagt Maya naar de Homecoming te komen, om Emily te verrassen - Hanna ontdekte via "A" dat Emily en Maya gezoend hadden. Emily verblijft ook bij Hanna als haar ouders naar Texas gaan (zie ook Hanily). *'ALISON:' Voor Emily was Alison meer dan een vriendin - ze had gevoelens voor Alison. De twee hebben gezoend, maar Alison zei na de zoen dat het zoenen met Emily niet was omdat ze gevoelens had voor Emily, maar om te oefenen voor het echte werk. Alison refereert vaak naar Emily als haar favoriet, Emily kwam ook eigenlijk nooit voor zichzelf op tegenover Alison - Alsion kon alles maken naar haar toe. Zie ook Emison. *'TOBY:' Toby en Emily hebben een goede vriendschap opgebouwd en hadden ook al contact gehad voor de The First Secret. Dit blijkt als Emily Toby ziet als hij terugkomt naar Rosewood met zijn vader, stiefmoeder en Jenna, zijn stiefzusje (The First Secret). In het begin van de serie lijkt hun vriendschap heel fragiel en zelfs twijfelachtig, omdat ze elkaar niet vertrouwen - maar later komen ze erachter dat ze elkaar wel kunnen vertrouwen. Zie ook Temily. *'CALEB:' Caleb en Emily lijken een goede vriendschap te hebben. In Careful What U Wish 4 geeft Emily haar telefoon af aan Caleb zodat hij die kan kraken en ze met Maya kan bellen. In The Lady Killer redt Caleb Emily uit handen van Lyndon James . Zie ook Cemily. Relaties ALISON DILAURENTIS: Emily had gevoelens voor Alison, en het is mogelijk dat Alison ook verliefd was op haar. Ze zoenen twee keer - een keer in de bibliotheek (The Perfect Storm) en een keer in een hallucinatie (Over My Dead Body). Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Voor de flashback in Crazy, als Alison vermist raakt. Reden: Alison's verdwijning. BEN COOGAN: twee jaar durende relatie. Eén relatie: Begin: Voor The First Secret. Einde: To Kill a Mocking Girl. Reden: Ben probeert Emily te verkrachten in de kleedkamer van de meisjes en Emily komt erachter dat ze lesbisch is. MAYA ST. GERMAIN: haar eerste - weliswaar onofficiële - vriendin en de twee hebben een knipperlicht relatie. Zie ook Emaya. Eerste relatie: Begin: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. Einde: Know Your Frenemies. Reden: Maya werd naar een kamp gestuurd om van haar verslaving af te komen.Als Emily naar Maya belt, lijkt Maya zeer ongeïnteresseerd in haar. Blijkbaar hebben ze hun relatie beëindigd - ookal was die nooit officieel. Tweede relatie: Begin: I Must Confess. Einde: UnmAsked. Reden: Maya werd vermoord. PAIGE MCCULLERS: ze daten op dit moment nog (zie ook Paily). Eerste relatie: Begin: A Person of Interest. Einde: A Person of Interest. Reden: Paige wil hun relatie helemaal geheim houden, maar Emily wil dit niet - ze biedt wel aan vrienden te blijven. Tweede relatie: Begin: '''Someone to Watch Over Me. '''Einde: Monsters In the End. Reden: Paige zei dat ze klaar is om uit de kast te komen, maar ze gedraagt zich er niet naar. Emily, die moe is van het geheim houden van hun relatie, beëindigt de relatie. Paige was ook lomp tegen Samara, wat haar besluit ondersteunt. Derde relatie: Begin: Stolen Kisses. SAMARA COOK: hebben gedate (zie ook Emara). Eén relatie: Begin: The Good-bye Look. Einde: Picture This. Reden: Emily geeft achter Samara's rug om, haar telefoonnummer aan Zoey - omdat A haar oplegde dit te doen; zodat Samara zou geloven dat Emily flirtte met Zoey. Ze maakt het uit met Emily en zegt Emily pas weer te praten als ze een reden heeft voor wat ze gedaan heeft. Geheimen *Pilot »» In deze aflevering zien we de eerste tekenen al van Emily's eerste geheim: ze reageert niet afwijzend op Maya, die flirtend met haar omgaat. Later in de serie wordt duidelijk dat Emily op meisjes valt. Dit geheim is '''wel' onthuld.'' *The Jenna Thing »» 'Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim komt '''wel '''uit. Berichten van A Trivia *Van de vier Liars is Emily degene met de meest stabiele relatie. *Emily is de meest gevoelige Liar. *Dit is Shay Mitchell's eerste rol op TV. *Emily heeft veel medeleven met mensen die zich verstoten voelen of zich zo gedragen. *Emily staat oog in oog met "A" in seizoen twee, al ziet ze A's identiteit niet. *Emily is de derde persoon die we dronken zien, na Wren en Hanna. *Emily was wedstrijdzwemster tot ze een schouderblessure had. *Emily heeft vijfentwintig individuele berichten van "A" gehad en 21 gezamenlijke. *Ze is de tweede Liar die Alison ziet, in Over My Dead Body, seizoen 2. *Emily heeft meestal een verhaallijn met acteurs/actrices uit The Vampire Diaries die ook in Pretty Little Liars spelen. Meestal zijn dit liefdesrelaties voor Emily. Bianca Lawson (Maya), Claire Holt (Samara) en Sterling Sulieman (heeft Emily mee gezoend). Deze drie actrices/acteurs hebben een rol in The Vampire Diaries. *Emily is het minst geïnteresseerd in jongens; ze is lesbisch. *Emily is het personage dat het meest gegroeid is door de hele show. *Emily werd als 'zwakste schakel' gezien door "A", maar nu is ze de dapperste en sterkste persoonlijkheid. *Emily werd geboren in november of december, haar verjaardag werd gevierd in Into the Deep (seizoen 4, aflevering 9) - dit kan zich eind november afspelen of begin december. In aflevering 23 van seizoen 3 wordt duidelijk dat het november was en aflevering 24 gaat door op hetzelfde moment als aflevering 23 afgelopen was. *Emily's verjaardag wordt in de TV-serie maar één keer gevierd. *Emily is Filipijns, Koreaans, Iers en Schots - dit vertelt ze in Gamma Zeta Die! Dit zijn ook de nationaliteiten van Shay zelf. Quotes '''Emily Aria: We all know she's dead, right? Aria: Right. I just never heard anyone say it. Emily: I loved her as more than a friend. Emily: I'd think you would think homecoming is lame. Toby: '''It is pretty lame. But you're not. '''Emily: '''Maybe I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. '''Hanna: '''Who is? '''Hanna: You love zombie movies. Emily: I like watching them. I don't wanna be in one. Hanna: Is this a gay thing? Emily: '''No. It's a brain thing. '''Emily: This is me relaxed. Hanna: We're gonna have to work on that. Emily: If lying was a crime, we'd all be in jail. Emily: You got an internship at Vera Wang? Hanna: Yeah but I changed my mind, it turns out they want you to work for free. Emily: '''I think that Ali is holding all our brains hostage and we won't be able tos leep until we find out what really happened to her. '''Emily: '''These are not highlights, Hanna. This is glass in my hair. '''Emily: Three against one, A wins. Emily: '''Lying to Toby is like lying to the Dalai Lama. '''Emily: '''I'm really tired of everyone treating me like I'm made out of glass. '''Emily: '''I am way more angry than I am scared now. '''Aria: '''Can I borrow some of that? '''Emily: '''You're not paranoid if someone's really out to get you. '''Emily: Mona may not be A, but she's definitely still a B. Emily: You get to act like a total snotrag because mommy and daddy have a safety net of cash to catch your fall. Spencer: Senior year is supposed to be the best year of life, did you know that? Emily: Yeah, if you survive it. Emily: '''Cars don't float. If they did, pilgrims would have driven here. '''Emily: '''Sometimes, things look bad, and they're really not. Sometimes there's another explanation for what's going on. '''Spencer: And what if that explanation is even worse? Emily: '''A's a terrorist, that's what she wants: to make us worry. '''Spencer: '''One of us knows how to change a tire, right? '''Emily: And you're looking at me cause I'm gay. Aria: '''No, you just happen to be the sporty one. '''Emily: Somebody tried to kill Ali. They buried her in her backyard. Aria: Right, and then Grunwald pulled her out. Hanna: Yeah, like a carrot. Hanna: Are you a speedfreak? Emily and Aria: HANNA! Foto's 0101 Emily 09.jpg|Emily (pilot) 0101 Emily 08.jpg|Emily (pilot) 0101 Emily 06.jpg|Emily (pilot) 0101 Emily 05.jpg|Emily (pilot) 0101 Emily 02.jpg|Emily (pilot) 0101 Emily 01.jpg|Emily (pilot) J096 Emily At ARG.jpg|Emily (The Jenna Thing) J076 Emily Feels Different.jpg|Emily (The Jenna Thing) J020 Ben Emily.jpg|Emily (The Jenna Thing) J012 Maya Emily Share Drink.jpg|Emily (The Jenna Thing)